Every Witch Way
Italian Title: Emma una strega da favola First Season 14-year-old Emma Alonso moves with her father Francisco to the suburbs of Miami, Florida, where she learns that she is the "Chosen One", a witch who is said to have great powers and abilities. Emma barely makes it through the school year with the help of Lily, the school nurse/Emma's guardian; Andi Cruz, her best friend; Daniel Miller, a mutual crush, and the rest of the Sharks, Iridium High's swim team. There are obstacles along the way, too: Maddie Van Pelt, the leader of the Panthers, a trio of the school's most popular girls, who is a newly profound witch and Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and the principal, Miss Torres: she is a witch, too, but she's malicious. During the upcoming eclipse, she plans on taking Emma's powers, but fails after Maddie and Emma join forces, despite their differences, and destroy her with the help of the Hexoren Book of Spells that Emma inherited from her late mother. In the end, Daniel and Emma become a couple; also, while defeating the principal, both witches think they lose their powers, but, in reality, Emma still has them. Second Season It's a new year at Iridium High. The Witches' Council, the head of the magic world, has come to tell Emma that she cannot date Daniel, for the only way she can is to give up her powers and become human, as her mother did. But because of her title as the "Chosen One," she cannot do that, but at the same time she refuses to go in the other direction. Maddie refuses to accept that she doesn't have her powers anymore: Sophie and Katie, the other Panthers, try to make her believe that she still has her powers with the help of Diego, a Churi Kanay (someone who has powers over the four elements). The only reason Diego does this is in hopes that she will notice him more. The truth is that Maddie's mother, Ursula, received the powers and is using them in attempt to make Francisco fall in love with her. Jax Novoa, an exchange student from Sydney, Australia, is the school's newest heartthrob. Francisco has been promoted to principal and assigns his daughter to help show Jax around. While doing so, she has no suspicions that he is a wizard, but she learns it soon after. Andi and Daniel are suspicious of him, but Jax, who has a mysterious past, shuts everyone out and starts to have feelings for Emma. While almost everyone is blinded by his bad side, Emma sees his vulnerable side, too, and she slowly starts to fall for him. Then there's the Fool Moon, a moon that occurs every twenty years and causes a witch or wizard's powers to act oddly. The Fool Moon affects Desdemona, one member of the Witches' Council, who becomes evil and plans to take Emma's powers. Third Season A new girl, Mia, moves to Miami to take revenge on Emma because a bad witch destroyed her parents. Mia, who is a Kanay like Diego, is willing to do everything to destroy Emma along with all witches. With the help of a spider seal she plants on Daniel and the Cristal de Caballero, Mia sets out to get revenge and make Emma's life miserable in the process. 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:English Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Every Witch Way Page